After twenty years of participating in National Chemotherapy Program, the aim of our research is still to develop better ways of controlling cancer in man by the use of chemicals. A variety of cytotoxic agents including mitotic inhibitors, anti-metabolites, enzyme inhibitors, hormones, etc. have been studied as single agents or in combinations, and new combinations of multiple drug regimens require still further investigation, and/or comparison. These combinations will be selected for study as rationally as possible from pilot (Phase I-II) programs when promising biologic effects are in evidence. Other leads will be taken from studies in normal or tumor bearing animals and from the more classic Phase I "toxicity" studies in man now to be done by contract through the NIH. Radiotherapists have now been elected officially to the cooperative group with the hope of planning and then initiating combined modality approaches to certain neoplasms. There is a remote possibility of combining classical chemotherapy with the immunologic approaches in the near future. Early on, Duke led the Southeastern Cooperative Group in conducting quantitative clinical comparisons of single agents in hematopoietic malignancies including multiple myeloma, chronic leukemia, and malignant lymphomas. Thereafter, protocols designed to study combination chemotherapy in these entities have evolved, and will continue to be the focus of emphasis in the next five years. It is hoped that some of these multi-agent regimens will lead to more complete and enduring disease control. At Duke Hospital, pilot studies with biochemical, pharmacologic and even immunologic approaches with potential group applicability are being carried out. Important secondary benefits of these studies continue to be the improvement in patient care, and enhancement in the training of house officers and medical students who hopefully will go into the field of oncology.